


A School Fit For Royalty

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [40]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Bravery, Classroom Rules, Family Fluff, Fear, First Day of School, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Hope, Letters, Love, M/M, Making Friends, Minor Angst, Minor Bullying, Multi, Nerves, Painting, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Cor Leonis, Regis Lucis Caelum Needs A Hug, Rules, School, School Uniforms, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum Is Done, Teachers, Tears from Ardyn and Regis, Trying to be as happy as possible here, Welcome Bags, Worry, class mates, introductions, joy, scared, speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are about to start their first day of school and as expected they are little nervous about it. But they are not the ones in tears as Cor pushes them through the school gates for the first time.Regis and Ardyn are the ones who can't stand to let their little Princes go.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. The Protest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a fic like this for such a long time. So here you are. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Nope.” 

“It’s the law.” 

“And? When have we ever obeyed by the law.”

Ardyn sat still at the dinner table shaking his head refusing to back down from his original statement. Under no circumstances did Ardyn want his precious little Sunbeam going to school. It didn’t matter if it was private, public, free whatever else, Prompto was not going. Yes, Prompto and Noctis were now at the legal age to go but… there were so many dangers and hazards that could hurt either one of the boys. If something bad happened to Prompto, Ardyn could never forgive himself for not being present, plus his child was a delicate soul. The poor dear wouldn’t last the day if he saw himself in the mirror. If something happened to Noctis, as much as it was selfish, Ardyn was going to be on Eos for a very, very, very long time. Also, he loved his nephew to pieces having him getting hurt was unthinkable. But Cor was not seeing it like that. The Marshal was sitting across from Ardyn at the table covering his face with his hands as this argument had gone on far too long now. They shouldn’t even be having it. Prompto was enrolled in the best elementary school in all of Insomnia and he was going first thing in the morning. End of. That was how it had to be, but Ardyn was still refusing to listen to reason. 

Cor tapped the table with his index finger and said strongly and slowly.“ Ardyn, he has to go to school.” 

“No, he doesn’t, My Marshal. I can home school him.” Ardyn suggested. He’d done it before and he could very easily do it again. 

Cor slammed both his hands on the table and gave his husband an evil glare. “Over my dead body am I ever letting you teach our son.” 

“I was a good teacher!” Ardyn protested, feeling a little offended. 

“In your dreams maybe.” 

“That’s just mean.” 

“Ardyn, if you teach him he will only get fucking confused.” Cor said, remembering a time where Regis and Clarus made fun of him for getting stuff wrong. It was all thanks to his husband. Well, Cor was not letting Prom be laughed at for similar things. He was going to school and being taught by professionals. That was the end of it. 

But Ardyn kept finding ways to try and make Cor alter his decision. None of them worked, but it was worth a try. 

“But… but… he is shy.” Ardyn stuttered, trying to think of any excuse in the book to get Prompto to stay with him. 

“Going to school will help him overcome that.” 

Ardyn hummed and with this one, he thought he would catch Cor out. “He might use his powers in front of the other children.” 

“I have already told him not to.” Cor shrugged. The Marshal had already had a very long and in-depth conversation with Prom about teleporting. His son was as good as gold as normal and promised he wouldn’t do that. “But nice try.” 

“Prom might cry.” Ardyn said quickly, hoping emotional blackmail might sway it in his favour. 

“So do most kids on their first day of school.” Cor would admit to himself that, that one nearly got him. But no. For Prom and any future career he might have, putting him in a mainstream school was going to be beneficial. No matter the tears this had to be done. “Anyway, Prom is lucky. He won’t be on his own Noctis is going too.” 

“Ha! People will know that the Princes are going to school and they might target them when we aren’t there.” 

Okay, even Ardyn knew that was a little below the belt. But again it wasn’t wrong. A lot of people within Insomnia hated Regis, Somnus and himself for many, many reasons. Putting the future heir to the throne and the Adagium’s son in a school was dangerous. Anyone could get to them. There wouldn’t be any guards protecting them and it wasn’t like a teacher could hold off an assassin. Nope, it was better that both Prom and Noctis remained in the safety of their homes and got homed schooled. 

Cor let go of a massive sigh and stood up. This was such a pointless debate and did Ardyn honestly think that the Marshal of the Crownsguard would let his son and nephew go if there was nothing put in place. Cor didn’t get the job for being an idiot. Cor stood next to his husband and explain that. 

“That is why guards are going to be within, at least, a one-mile radius of the school’s grounds. Ardyn Leonis. Prompto is going to school, tomorrow, and there is nothing you can do about it.” 

“What am I going to do all day? I will be lonely without him here!” Ardyn started to sulk.

That was what it really boiled down too. Ardyn just didn’t want to be alone in this house all day. He wanted to sit with his wonderful son and do what he could to make him happy. Ardyn couldn’t exactly do that if Prom wasn’t here. 

Cor rolled his eyes and decided to make some suggestions. “Tidy the house, write a book, or you know, go back to work.” 

“What if the school calls saying he is sick?” Ardyn said. Work was out of the question. Plus Ardyn would be too worried about Prom’s safety to concentrate on anything else. 

Cor raised his eyebrows. He was actually impressed that Ardyn had managed to come up with so many excuses to prevent this from happening. “Wow! Ardyn, I know this is difficult for you to understand but he is growing up.” 

“Aren’t you sad about this?!” Ardyn sniffed trying to force tears out of his eyes as he knew the emotional blackmail wasn’t working so well. 

“Yes of course I am.” Cor admitted, kissing Ardyn on the forehead to prove to him he did empathise with his husband. “But this is just how things are. Now, I am cooking dinner or are you?” 

“I will do it.” Ardyn huffed, realising that this was a battle he was not going to win.

* * *

Prom got out of bed the next morning with little butterflies in his stomach. For the poor boy was still unsure of this whole school thing. His daddy had told him many times that everything was going to be okay and as long as he was himself, he would have a great day. Prompto of course believed Cor but that didn’t stop the feeling of nerves filling his stomach or an ugly feeling claw it’s way to the back of his throat. The main reason why he was nervous was because neither of his dada or daddy was going to be there. Since he was taken in by the pair, he’d hadn’t gone more than a few hours without seeing either of them. It was going to be tough but Prompto would have Noct. He’d be fine as long as he had Noctis with him. The little boy put on his uniform and waddle down the stairs to find his breakfast all laid up on the table for him. As he ate, Cor brushed his hair and then sent him back upstairs to brush his teeth when he had finished his food. Once that was got of the way, Prompto met Cor in the living room to go through everything Prom needed to take with him.

“Okay mate, are you ready?” Cor smiled at his son. For the time being at least, Cor was to take both of the children to school and Ardyn, Somnus or another guard would pick them up. Cor was very happy with this arrangement as it meant he actually got to see Prom on his first day of school.

“I think so.” Prompto nodded. 

“Got your coat on?” 

“Yep.” Prom said patting his chest. 

“Shoes?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Prom said waving one foot in front of his daddy. 

“Lunch box and water bottle.” Cor asked. 

When Prom looked a little stunned the Marshal looked over to the coffee table giving his son some help. Cor was more than willing to do all of this for Prom, but there had to be a point in Prom’s life when he became independent. And putting his own lunch box and water bottle in his bag was a start. 

Prom saw the items and rushed over to the coffee table. When the items were in his hands, he held them up towards Cor with pride on his face. 

“Here!” 

“Good boy. Now, where is you’re back-pack?” 

Prom looked around the room for a second and saw his dada sitting at the dining table looking a little sad. Prom wanted to hug him but his daddy had already said he was being a misery guts for attention. So Prompto went back to looking for his yellow Chocobo bag. When he spotted it, Prom ran over to it, picked it up and placed it in front of Cor’s feet. 

“Got it daddy.” 

“Good boy. Put your lunch box and water bottle in your bag.” Cor said and waited until Prom did as he was told. Once all of that was out of the way Cor ruffled Prom’s hair to congratulate him. But Cor could tell that Prom was a little worried. That was perfectly normal. He just had to give Prom some advice before Ardyn started the argument that he wasn’t ready to go yet. Cor crouched down and smiled at his son. “Now, Prom listen to me. I know it might be a little scary not having me or dada there, but Noctis will be there. And you will have really nice teachers. You will be safe, I promise.” 

“I trust you daddy.” Prom smiled, giving Cor a massive hug. Yeah, he was scared. But everything was going to be okay. He hoped.

“Good.” 

Cor said, kissing Prom on the side of his head before standing up and retrieving his car keys from his pocket. They had to leave within the next 5 minutes if they wanted to pick Noctis up on time. Cor looked over towards his husband who was still sulking. What was Cor going to do with this mess of a royal? To make sure Ardyn felt included in this Cor asked. 

“Ardyn, are you coming with us?” 

“Okay…” Ardyn nodded in a low voice. If this was going to happen, Ardyn might as well be there to see it.

Before Ardyn could take another step, he felt a small pair of arms latch themselves on to him. Ardyn couldn’t help but smile as he looked down and saw a pair of concerned blue little eyes looking at him. 

“What’s wrong dada?” Prom asked sweetly, not wanting to see his dada sad anymore. 

“Nothing, my sunbeam. Let’s get you in the car.” Ardyn lied. But it was a good lie, Cor would see it that way, because it was making Prom go to school. 

This was going to be such a hard day.

* * *

Prom had his back-pack on his lap as he sat in the back seat of his daddy’s car. The car seat next to him was empty as it was going to occupy Noctis and both his dads were in the front of the car. Prom looked out of the window and he started to feel worried now. This was going to be a new place, with lots of new people and Prom wouldn’t know if he would be able to cope with it all. It was terrifying, Prom just hoped he was brave enough to pull through the day. Because he was worried, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had to tell his dads as they had always encouraged him to talk about his feelings to them. It wouldn’t be fair to keep them in the dark. 

Prom’s grip on his back-pack got tighter and he spoke in a small voice. “Daddy? Dada?”

“Yes, my darling?” Ardyn said in a comforting tone, turning around to look at his son. Worry filled his heart. Prompto looked so troubled. 

“What if… what if people don’t like me?” 

“Than they aren’t worth your time Prom.” Cor responded, looking in the back mirror to see his son. 

“My Marshal…” Ardyn whispered, really hating the fact they were going to put Prom through this stress. 

“No.” Cor shook his head, so Ardyn would stop. Every child feared the same thing. In a softer tone, Cor spoke to Prom again. “Don’t worry Prompto. Everything will be okay. You trust me right.” 

“Yeah.” Prom nodded. 

“I promise everything will be okay.” Cor smiled as he parked the car directly in front of the Citadel. He unbuckled his seatbelt before opening the door. “I am just collecting Noctis. I’ll be back in a moment.” Before Cor got out of the car he gave Ardyn a quiet warning. “If you drive off or teleport somewhere with him, we are having a break from each other, got it Ass Hat.” 

“You can’t use that to win every argument.” Ardyn protested a little annoyed Cor knew him too well.

Cor kissed him on the cheek. “Not every argument. Just the arguments you know you can’t win without cheating.” 

Cor than left. He just hoped that Regis wasn’t as bad as Ardyn when it came to his little boy starting school today...

* * *

“Come on Regis!!!” Somnus shouted through the locked door, that the King had sealed himself, and the Prince, behind. 

“No!” Regis shouted back. 

Yesterday he was up for Noctis going to school. He was the one encouraging Noctis that this was a good thing and that it would do him and Prom a world of good. The main reason why he was encouraging it because he wanted his son to experience what it was like to feel normal before he had to take on any royal responsibilities. But as soon as he saw his son in his uniform, with his little starry back-pack on and excited to go, Regis freaked out and locked them both in this room. He did not want Noctis to grow up this quickly and he did not want him where he couldn’t protect him.

The Founder King was getting so fucking annoyed. “Noctis wants to go and Cor will be here any minute.” 

“You are not taking my baby away from me!” Regis shouted back, making sure he put up a little wall of magic so his grandfather wouldn’t be able to phase through the door or warp underneath it. 

Somnus’s anger rose. Just for once he would love it if Regis didn’t act like Noctis was the most important thing on Eos. (Even if he literally was) It was time for the little Prince to get an education and Somnus knew his brother-in-law would be pissed if he came all the way up here to witness this. Ardyn was already being a handful for the same reason as Regis, and the Marshal would more than likely explode. 

Somnus shook his head and lent up against the door. “I was the one who suggested that Noctis be homeschooled. But you wanted to put him through public school this is your own fault.” 

“Daddy, I want to see Prom.” Noctis said, trying to get out of his father’s hold. 

Noctis loved Regis so much and he equally didn’t want to leave his dad. But Prom would also be all on his own if Noctis didn’t go into school today. His dad had their grandad, uncle Clarus and uncle Cor to keep him company. So for Prom, Noct was willing to go. 

“See.” Somnus said, hearing the guards move from outside another door. Regis better fucking move because that would only mean Cor was here. 

“But I…” Regis started and kissed his son’s head. Why was Noctis growing up so fast?

“It’s okay daddy. I’ll be back later and I can tell you about my day.” Noct smiled, hugging Regis one last time. 

“You’re right.” Regis sniffed, trying to hold the tears back in. He was okay. Everything was okay. 

“Can I go then?” 

“Okay.” The King said tiredly, lowering the wall and opening the door for his son to finally leave. Instead, of being met with his grandfather’s evil stare, he was met with Cor’s. Wiping away the tears that started to form in his eyes, Regis greeted his little brother. “Hello, Cor.”

“Morning.” Cor said sternly having enough of both Ardyn’s and Regis’s shit today. He reached out his hand for Noctis to take. “Come on, Your Highness. Prom is waiting in the car.” 

“Okay. Bye, dad!” Noctis shouted waving at Regis as he and Cor walked out of the rooms, ready to finally get on the move. Cor bloody hoped Ardyn had listened to his warning.

When Noctis finally left his sight, Regis broke down in a fit of uncontrollable tears. Because this meant that Noctis wasn’t a baby anymore! What had matters worse was that Aulea wasn’t here to witness this massive step in their son’s life. Thinking about his late wife, made the King cry more and he knew he was going to be inconsolable for the rest of the day. Watching his grandson weep, actually hurt Somnus. Instead of telling Regis to grow up and get on with it, he gave him a comforting hug and then tactically told him to get on with the rest of the day. There was only so much crying Somnus could deal with after all. 

* * *

Prom and Noct talked the whole way to school were as Cor and Ardyn remained quiet. Ardyn was still very upset and worried that both of the boys were going to school and Cor was beginning to feel the protectiveness too. But the Marshal knew that it would not do the boys any good, so he kept quiet and focused on driving. When they got to the school, Cor got the boys out and left Ardyn in the car as his husband didn’t want to cry in front of them. Because Noctis and Prom were royalty, they had to take precautions. Cor took them to the reception, from there all three of them were escorted to the Head Mistress’s office. The boys were a little shy when Mrs. Beames addressed them directly, but that was the norm. Not every kid liked talking to strangers, so Cor chose to ignore it and went over with her what they would be doing today. That was for Ardyn’s and Regis’s peace of mind more than anything else. 

“Not to worry Marshal Leonis. Both of their Highness’s will perfectly fine today.” Mrs. Beames smiled shaking Cor’s hand as it was time for him to leave. 

“Good to hear it. However, His Majesty has also given me strict instructions to tell you, that both Prince Noctis and Prince Prompto are to be treated like any other child. No use of titles and the fact that they are royalty shouldn’t hinder that.” Cor said, making sure she understood this. 

Well, actually Somnus had told Cor to say this, but she didn’t need to know which Royal Majesty he meant. It was already going to be tough on the boys because of their titles, neither Cor or Somnus wanted them to make enemies on their first day because of the family they were born into. 

“But of course. Everyone will be treated equally I give you my word.” 

Cor nodded and turned to the little Princes who were sitting on the mat. “Right now boys. I need to go to work. Mrs. Beames is going to take you to your classroom. Be good.” 

“Okay, daddy.” Prompto nodded, feeling more anxious as he knew Cor was leaving. 

“Yes, uncle Cor.” Noctis saluted his uncle, also rethinking his decision to come in now. 

“Somn- His Former Majesty is going to pick you up later. See you when you get home Prom. See you tomorrow your High- Noctis.” Cor stumbled on his words. That was going to be difficult to get used to saying. 

When Cor had left Mrs. Beames turned to the children and smiled brightly at them. “Okay than Noctis, Prompto. If you would like to come with me.” 

The boys stood up and followed her as they walked through the halls of this strange new place. It was big, not as big as the Citadel but big enough to get lost in. They both knew that there were no guards, glaives, Clarus or their parents to protect them if anything went wrong. This was very scary to the two 5-year-olds. They wanted to go home. 

“Noct.” Prom whispered, holding onto Noctis’s arm. 

“Yeah.” 

“I am a little scared.” 

Noctis wrapped his around arm Prom’s shoulders and smiled at him. “Me too buddy. But we have each other.” 


	2. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised something... 
> 
> It has been a whole year since this series started.... that is pretty crazy!!! Like actually insane. 
> 
> I am really miffed I haven't done a special fic for it or something like that but I guess the cuteness and fuffyness is enough right?? (I hope so) Anyway, I can't thank everyone enough who has been with this series since the beginning, who joined at some point in August or even anyone who joined yesterday. I literally only continue to write more stories because of how much support this series has gotten. I am not even joking this was only meant to be one fic (Not the happiest fic in the world, I was in a bad place when that idea popped into my head...) and it has just exploded into something I am so proud to share with all you lovely people. So thank you so, so, so, so, much. I can't even express how much it means to me. :)
> 
> Anyway, enough jibber-jabber.... (Why am I so British? It actually hurts sometimes XD)... let's carry on with the fic. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy. :)

Now Cor was becoming anxious. Mrs. Beames seemed nice enough and she seemed certain that the boys would fit in nicely. But… as he approached the car his heart began to tighten and he fought the urge to look behind him. No. Prom would be fine. Noctis would be okay. Cor was just being silly. Cor had been through this process himself and he was perfectly fine. Actually… Cor’s experience was different. As he was happy to get away from his parents and school helped him achieve that goal. But for Prom and Noctis, they loved their parents and were probably frightened. No. No. They were okay. Everything was going to be okay. Even if they weren’t they had to get used to the idea of going to school. That was just the way of the world and the boys had to come to terms with that. 

Cor got back in his car and asked his sadden husband. “Right, where am I taking you? Back home or to the Citadel?” 

“The Citadel.” Ardyn replied in a low voice. 

Cor rested a hand on Ardyn’s knee and gave him a soft smile. “Come on Ardyn don’t be sad. I know you are worried about them but they will be okay.” 

“It is called catastrophic thinking.” 

Or the daemons talking to him, either one worked. Every time Cor went into work, Ardyn’s mind would tell him that Cor was somehow going to be injured. Be that Somnus was going to hurt him or Cor was going to stabbed during training or he was going to fall down the stairs. And every time Cor left Insomnia on a pointless mission, Ardyn’s mind told him that Cor wouldn’t make it back alive. Now, Prompto was going to school and Ardyn wasn’t going to be there to protect him. Ardyn didn’t want to think about the many dangers and risks that Prom was now exposed too. He hated his brain sometimes. What made things worse he was going to be constantly worrying about the two most important people in all of Eos to him at the same time. 

“You need to learn to stop doing that to yourself.” Cor said, starting the engine of the car and drove off. 

“Ummm that is what I have been trying to do since Somnus’s son, Morpheus, first released me from Angelgard.” 

“Right. You haven’t told me that story before. Why don’t you tell me about that, to keep your mind off things.” 

Ardyn shook his head as he rested it against the window, watching as the school disappeared from sight. “It’s not a pleasant story.” 

Cor darted his eyes to the side and stopped at the traffic lights. “Anything is better than you thinking up all types of scenarios that would never happen to Prom or Noctis.”

Maybe Cor was right. Obsessing over this was not healthy and he would see Prompto in less than 7 hours. Ardyn decided than and there that he would spend the rest of that time with Regis crying and sobbing over their precious little children’s development. 

“Guess your right. Well, from what I can remember…”

* * *

Prom and Noctis were lead to their classroom. Both of their parents had tried to explain to them what a classroom was like but they were not prepared for what they were about to walk into. 

All the walls had different coloured paper covering them. One wall was orange, another blue, the next pink and the final one was green. It looked a little odd to the boys but they were mesmerised by everything else insight that they could hardly speak. There was a massive multi-coloured mat shoved into one of the corners of the huge room. On the mat, there was a large chair and a bookcase beside it filled with many many books. Not as many books as Ardyn had at his disposal but a lot. On the opposite side of the room, there was a massive circular table with lots of arts and crafts items in the middle of it. On the same side of the room, there were more desks with four chairs tucked in on each of the 4 tables. That confused Prom and Noctis a little bit. They didn’t understand why there were more tables when the big table would do. On the same corner as the many desks, there were drawers and a massive whiteboard hanging on the wall. They thought that part was cool. In the final corner of the room, there were lots and lots of toys. That caught both the little Princes attentions but the boys were instructed to go over to the coat area near the back of the classroom so they could hang up their coats and back-packs. On the pegs, that was about the boys head height, their names had been placed below them so they knew where to put their things. Once that was out of the way Mrs. Beames sat the boys down on the mat while they waited for the other children and their real teacher to arrive. Cor got them to school a little earlier than normal in case any unwanted ‘incidents’ occurred.

“Now boys, there is no need to worry. It is okay to feel a little scared or upset. Everyone is starting new here today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.” Mrs. Beames gave them a soft smile. 

Prom and Noct nodded. They didn’t really know what to say. Prom was very shy and frightened and poor Noctis was very sleepy and a little scared. But he was more tired than scared. He had never woken up this early before, he was really going to struggle making it to lunchtime at this rate. Not too long after that, another woman came in. Was she their teacher? 

“Ah, Miss. Courtney. Noctis and Prompto are here already. They are a little concerned, would you like to introduce yourself?” 

“Of course.” Miss. Courtney smiled as she knelt down on the mat in front of the two princes. “Hello. I am Miss. Courtney. I am going to be your teacher for the year. Are you two feeling okay?” 

“Tired.” Noctis yawned struggling to keep his eyes open. Noct was a lot more relaxed than Prom, but that was only because he was more focused on his lack of sleep than what was going on around him.

“As soon as the rest of the class comes in, you will wake right up Noctis.” Miss. Courtney laughed and then turned Prompto who had gone a little red. “Hello, you must be Prompto.” 

Prompto nodded.

“Are you okay Prompto?” 

“I want… my dads.” Prom said in a small whisper, wanting to go home. Not even Noct’s sleepy head, resting on his shoulder for comfort, helped. 

“It will be okay Prompto. Don’t worry, your dads will be back to collect you at the end of the day. Until then, do you and Noctis want to play with some toys while we wait for everyone else?” 

“... okay.” Prom agreed. If he could distract himself, for the time being, it may help him keep his mind off of being so far away from Cor and Ardyn.

As Prompto and Noctis played with the bricks, cars and soft toys that were in the play area more children came into the classroom. More children came over to them and started to play around them. At this moment in time, all the children that entered the room were more concerned with keeping themselves to themselves and not bothering to talk to anyone else. That was where Prom and Noct had the advantage. They knew each other and would stick together through this scary time of their lives.

After a few more moments, Miss. Courtney called all the children over to the mat that had the books on. Everyone had to sit crossed legged and look at her as she introduced herself to the rest of the children. She went through the register and they had to reply with ‘yes miss’. Prompto liked this part. Because it meant he got to learn who everyone was called without having to talk to them directly. There was an: Aurora, Claire, Cato, Jane, Luke, Mars, Ray, Robbie, Sally, and Trina. Prom would never judge anyone but… there was something about Ray he didn’t like. So Prom decided he would try his best to keep away from that one. Miss Courtney than went through the importance of raising their hands in class to ask questions, that they should line up, remain seated unless instructed to do so and what their schedule for the day was. It was a lot of information for Prompto to take in. It was a pity that Noctis wasn’t awake through this, because Noctis always had a better memory than he did. 

“Alright then everyone, stand up and I will show you to your desk.” Miss Courtney said, getting the children all in a line. 

Lucky for Prom and Noctis the setting was arranged in alphabetical order. Meaning that they were sat next to each other. Prompto felt that he was going to be keeping Noctis up for the rest of the day. That was okay. It meant he would keep his mind off not being at home. Actually, Prom was more concerned with what his dada was going to do for the rest of the day without him... 

* * *

When Ardyn got into the Citadel he went directly to Regis and the pair sat in total silence. 

The presence of another worried and concerned father was enough for their emotions to skyrocket but they wanted to support each other if they could. Cor, on the other hand, told them they were being silly and that everything was going to be okay before actually starting his day. Of course, the Marshal was deeply concerned about how his son was getting on but he couldn’t let that get in the way of protecting his King and his country. No matter how tempting it was to just drive to that school, pick Prom up and hide him in his office all day. But in doing that, Ardyn would win. Cor couldn’t let his husband do that because this was good for Prom and Noctis. No matter how harsh it seemed right now. This was the right thing to do and the legal thing to do. When Cor left Regis and Ardyn just sat in a mess of worry and had their phones on them in case they got a call from the school. This was so heartbreaking to be away from their children. Neither of them liked it. This was the reason why Regis was homed schooled in the first place, because Mors, no matter what a prick he might have been, didn’t want Regis to leave him when he was at the tender age of 5! The late King wanted to keep his son close until Regis turned 10 and then he no longer gave a shit. But for Ardyn and Regis they would never stop showing love for their children. No matter what happened. 

“If they say they really hated it when they come home, do we pull them out and get them private tutoring?” Ardyn questioned, only imagining the stress and upset Prompto was suffering right now. 

Regis nodded, not even bothering to touch his cup of tea Clarus had made him a little over an hour ago. “Yes! I mean… if it affects them that much emotionally than I feel we should for their own benefit.” 

“I completely agree. I mean Prom is innocent and fragile and I don’t want him to be upset.” 

“Noctis, he only lost his mother a few years ago, all the children might start talking about their mother’s and it may hurt his feelings. I would see my actions as justifiable by removing him from that environment.” 

Regis knew what he was saying was complete and utter bull crap. Yes, Noctis did get upset about Aulea from time to time, but the Prince learned from an early age that death can happen to anyone (Apart from Ardyn and Somnus) and it was just something he had to deal with. At the moment, the upset and flustered King was willing to find any excuse to have his baby boy back here with him. He needed Noctis with him. Regis knew because of this fucked up prophecy he didn’t have long with Noctis, and Ardyn didn’t have long with Prompto either. Pulling them out of school sounded like a good idea….

The doors to the King’s living quarters and Somnus walked in. Unlike his grandson and brother, the Founder King was not worried at all. He was actually very pissed off with Regis. Very pissed off indeed.

Somnus clapped his hands together before pointing at Regis. “You were meant to be in a meeting half an hour ago. Because you didn’t show up, guess who had to fill in for you?!”

“You?” Regis shrugged his shoulder’s not really caring. A meeting was nowhere near important compared to the mental health of his only child.

“Yes, me!” Somnus grumbled as he raised his voice. That was when he noticed Ardyn. “What are you doing here, brother?” 

“Trying to contain my worries about my son and nephew having to go through social and educational trauma for the first time of their lives.” Ardyn replied flatly.

“Not this again, for the death of that fucking twat in the sky, listen. Everything will be fine. Get over yourselves.” 

Somnus was met with complete silence as Regis and Ardyn stared blankly away from the ancient King. Somnus face-planted himself and groaned at their lack of understanding of the situation. It wasn’t like the boys were in any danger. From what Cor had told him, the teachers were nice enough. Ardyn and Regis were simply making mountains out of molehills and Somnus had never been sympathetic towards people who did that, no matter the circumstancesyou . He wasn’t about to change now. As the room remained silent, Somnus lost his rag with them. 

“Are two seriously going to sit here worrying all day!”

“Yes.” The King and the King of the Daemons replied with a breath filled with sorrow. 

“Seven hells… you two are pathetic. Get over it. It is only fucking school and Regis you have a shit ton of work to get through today.” Somnus shook his head.

“You never sent any of your children to school.” Ardyn said with venom behind his words. 

“Grandfather, you don’t understand how it feels.” Regis stated, rubbing his thumb along the Ring of the Lucii. A not so kind thought jumped into his head. Maybe somehow, he could put Somnus in it for like… maybe an hour or so… Regis would if he knew how to actually do that....

Somnus didn’t really care for their words or their reasonings. It was getting stupid now. “You are acting like Noctis and Prom are dead.” 

“Don’t say that!” Regis suddenly burst into tears. 

There was no way that was true, but like Ardyn’s mind, only when it came to Noctis however, Regis’s mind thought up every scenario possible and think of ways to protect his son from the harmed his brain thought up. Somnus saying that… was enough to put Regis into hysterics. 

“Well done Somnus!” Ardyn shouted, standing up to give Regis a hug. He knew exactly how his nephew felt after all.

“I was only trying to make you see…”

“No! I don’t want to hear it.” 

Regis hugged his uncle and as punishment for making him cry for no reason, Somnus had to do all his duties today, until it was time to pick up Noctis and Prompto that was. And oddly enough, Somnus did not complain. He didn’t want to make Regis cry and it made him feel a little shitty for doing so.

* * *

Noctis didn’t get this ‘school thing’. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t sleep on the desk when he wanted or why Luke and Mars kept gorping at him like he was a fish. Miss Courtney said he had to pay attention otherwise he wouldn’t learn anything. Well… Noct didn’t really care if he was honest. But Prompto did. He was sitting their quietly, nudging Noct whenever he fell asleep and he was interested in what their teacher had to say. Even if he didn’t fully understand it he was eager to learn because it was distracting him from thinking about his dads. 

“Right now class, I would like you all too introduce yourself to the people sitting at your table and get to know each other. I know this may be scary but we are going to be together for a whole year and we are all a team here. So start chatting.” 

“Hey.” Mars said to Luke, Noctis and Prom who were all sat at the same table as him as the others around them started their own conversations. “You two must be the Princes of Lucis.” 

Noctis yawn. “Yeah.” 

Prom looked to the side. This was what he was afraid of. What if he opened his mouth and the boys sitting with them didn’t like him? What if they thought him stupid? Prom didn’t want that. He wanted everyone to get along. In his flustered state, he went red and tried to hide his face to conceal his embarrassment. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Prom… if I can call you Prom?” Luke asked smiling at Prom as he also felt rather uncomfortable with all of this. He was glad to know he wasn’t alone. 

“Yeah. I always get a little shy when my nanny speaks to me.” Mars laughed, trying to encourage Prompto to speak. His parents had told him to make as many friends as he could today, so that was what the little boy was going to do.

Noctis just continued to yawn and rubbed Prom’s back to comfort him as he was too tired to speak. 

At the kind words, Prom uncovered his face and looked up. “...Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry. I thought today was going to be scary too my older sister said that the teachers were horrible. But she was lying.” Mars continued to speak. 

“That wasn’t nice.” 

“She is nice really.”

“Oh, okay.” Prom said quietly. After a second he extended a hand out towards Mars. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Mars smiled brightly shaking Prom’s hand while Luke tried to get little sleepy Noct to do the same. 

After all four boys shook each other’s hands, they started to get into deep conversation. Mainly about Chocobo’s and Moogle’s and how many siblings each other had. Prom and Noctis didn’t want to talk about being Princes because they knew that jealousy was a thing and they didn’t want to make their new potential friends jealous at all. After the introduction were out of the way, school suddenly didn’t seem so bad…

Before the boys knew it was lunchtime and after lunch, it was time for outdoor play. Here they would get to talk to more of their classmates and hopefully make more friends. They put on their coats and went outside on the playground and Prom and Noct loved it. Half of it was grassy and the other half was tarmacked. On the grass area, there was climbing equipment and a football post, and a toy box. On the tarmacked area there were scooters and trikes and all sorts of things! Noctis, Prom, Luke and Mars immediately went for the trikes. They raced each other and laughed their time away. That was until Noctis had to stop himself from running into another child. 

The same boy that Prompto was wary to go near. 

Ray. 

“Hello, your Highness. I am Ray.” Ray said, looking at Noctis and completely disregaurding Prom and others. 

“Hey.” Noctis shrugged. Wanting to get back to racing. “Can you move please?” 

“Oh course. But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me?” 

“Why would I want to do that?” Noctis questioned, not understanding what he said was rude. The young Prince was getting the same vibe Prom had and… Ray wasn’t being very polite to Luke, Mars or Prom either. Being rude to Prom was not on and Noct wouldn’t let anyone get away with that. 

“Cause, I want to play. And you’re the Prince. Wouldn’t really want to hang out with anyone else.” Ray smiled, devilishly. 

He knew the Prince of Lucis was coming to this school, that was why his parents had chosen it. For ‘social status’ and all that, whatever that meant… Anyway, Ray knew he would be popular if he hanged out with Noctis and that was what he wanted to do.

“I don’t want to hang out with you.” Noctis muttered, reversing away. Gladio had warned him about these types of people. Noct did not want to be anyone’s plaything, as Gladio had put it. 

“That’s not nice is it.” Ray said sharply not liking the answer he had received. 

“Hey, leave Noct alone.” Prom said, standing up for Noctis. No one was pushing or pressing his best friend to do anything he didn’t want to do. Yes, Prom thought he was going to wet himself with how scared he was, but Noctis was more important than fear. 

“Yeah, and who are you?” Ray sneered. “The want-to-be adopted Prince to a monster? No one cares about you.” 

“Hey, you take that back.” Noctis shouted getting off the trike to push this git to the ground. 

“Shove off Ray.” Mars joined in, not liking this. This was bullying. It wasn’t right. 

“Prom is kind and you’re not, go and find someone else to talk to.” Luke stated. He was a little bigger than Ray and stood next to him to size him up.

The bully took the hint and ran off. Noctis, Mars, and Luke immediately comforted Prom and they promised him he was nothing like that. Because Noct had said it, Prom trusted their words. He nodded holding back his tears and the four boys decided to go and play with the skipping ropes instead. There they met Aurora and she was nothing like Ray. She was kind and sweet and the five of them took it in turns holding the rope and jumping. They had a really great time and they all enjoyed each other’s company. Miss Courtney called everyone inside and made them all sit on the multi-coloured mat for the rest of the day. They read stories and sang songs and all told each other what they were going to do when they got home. No surprise, Noctis said he was going to sleep, which made the class laugh. Prom said he was going to spend time with his dads and watch a cartoons. 

Noctis and Prom decided that they liked school, and they made great friends, they just necessarily did not like some of the children in it… but as long as they kept away from Ray it wouldn’t be too much of an issue.

Hopefully.


	3. Suck It Up You Two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> Right not going to start this chapter on a positive note I am afraid. 
> 
> Just discovered today that the app called: Fanfic Pocket Archive Library by Simple Soft Alliance, has been posting all of my works on their site without my knowledge or permission. I have heard that a lot of other people's works on this site have been uploaded as well, without permission. Quite frankly this is theft and the app in question is using this to turn a profit through subscriptions. I find this highly offence and outright disgusting considering authors on AO3 do not get paid for posting. The AO3 team does such an amazing job allowing all of us to get our work out there it is such a shame to see people exploit their generosity. 
> 
> In light of all of this, I will ask everyone if you could not read any of my works on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library app, just out of respect for the AO3 site and for myself. As again I did not give my permission or knew about this until this morning. This is theft!! I would strongly suggest checking if any of your own work has been posted without your acknowledgement. 
> 
> Right sorry about that, now that is out of the way please continue reading :)

Noctis and Prompto stood still at the entrance of the school waiting for Somnus to come and pick them up. They had their little backpacks on and Miss Courtney was standing next to them as one of the substitute teachers took over for the last 20 minutes of the lesson. Only for this week were the two Princes going to be ending school slightly earlier than everyone else, this was to help the other parents and children adjust to their school live’s. Regis, Cor and the school didn’t really think it fair that the boy’s presence might take away the spotlight from the other children if say the King of Lucis decided to rock up in front of all the other parents to collect his child. He was well within his rights to do that, but they wanted to limit the excitement as much as they could for the sake of the other children and parents. Having the Founder King turning up would just be as exciting for everyone, so it was best, certainly for today, that pick up time was done like this. 

The moment little Noctis saw his grandad with an abundance of guards walking behind him, a massive smile grew on the Prince’s face. Yes, he was a little disappointed that his daddy wasn’t coming to pick him up, but he could always see him later, that’s if he didn’t fall asleep in the car. 

“Grandad!” Noctis cheered, rushing over to Somnus without a second thought. 

“Uncle Somnus!” Prom copied Noct and both boys attached their little arms to his legs. 

This only slightly embarrassed Somnus. He did not like the guard or anyone for that matter knowing how much he cared for the little Princes who were still clinging to his legs as if their lives depended on it. It was just not in his ‘nature’ anymore to be kind and caring. That was what he wanted everyone to believe anyway. But he couldn’t help but smile at his grandson and nephew as they looked up at him with joy. In a way, Somnus was glad that he was the one picking them up as it would prevent Regis and Ardyn attempting to find any flaws in their day the moment they got into the car. 

“Hello, boys. Did you have fun today?” Somnus asked, clearing his throat to silently tell the guard not to inform the Marshal of what they currently were seeing. 

“Yeah!” Noct and Prom said together, still not letting go of the ancient King. 

Phew. At least that meant Regis and Ardyn could stop flapping and worrying about how their poor children would cope without them. They clearly could cope and would continue to do for the remainder of their lives, and they both had to get used to that. Since the boys had confirmed they enjoyed themselves, Somnus was going lose it with the remainder of his family if they so much heard any of them whinging about this. 

“Your Former Majesty.” Miss Courtney, smiled bowing before approaching the three royals. 

“Hello, you must be…” 

“Miss Courtney, Sire. I am Noctis’s and Prompto’s teacher. I would just like to let you know that the boys were very good today. I will say little Noctis does like his sleep and young Prompto has been nothing but sunny all day. They were both a little shy to start off with, but that is perfectly normal.” Miss Courtney said with pride in her voice. 

“Yes, they are very much like that.” Somnus said, reaching down to give them both a light pat on the head as a way of congratulating them for being themselves. 

“I just wanted to give you the boys welcome bags. There are newsletters, nick-nacks, and things to help them settle in better. If it is not too much to ask, please pass on to the King, His Grace and Marshal Leonis, what a pleasure they have been to teach. I am looking forward to the rest of the year.” Miss Courtney said, passing the bags to Somnus. 

“I can pass that on. Thank you very much.” Somnus took the bags off her before turning to a member of the guard and handing it over to them to look after. They really needed to hurry this along before any of the other parents turned up. 

The boys waved goodbye to their teacher and were escorted back to the car. Somnus did up their seatbelts for them and decided to sit in the back with Noct and Prom. When the car started to pull away Noctis let out a massive yawn, rested his head against his grandad as Prom held on to his Chocobo backpack. It was quiet. The two guards in the front of the car hadn’t even put the radio on and Somnus didn’t know whether this was a good thing or not. Were the boys too tired because they had had a long day and didn’t want to talk? From what their teacher said that was probably the reason. But to ease his brother’s and grandson’s mind, Somnus tried to start a conversation with the tired princes. 

“So are you going to tell me about your day?” 

“It was fun.” Prom said with a light smile, thinking about seeing his dads.

Somnus had told him that Cor and Ardyn were at the Citadel and that all of them were going to have a family meal tonight. That was going to be so much fun. Prom loved it when it was him, his dads, Noctis and his uncle Regis and Somnus all together. Yeah, today was fun but being with his family was going to be so much more enjoyable. 

“I’m tired.” Noct yawned, snuggling up to his grandad. 

“When aren’t you?” Somnus smirked, looking down at Noctis. 

“Yeah. I get my laziness from you.” 

“Don’t be rude Noct.” Prom gasped leaning forward to look at his best friend. 

Somnus lightly pulled Prom back into his seat before giving his grandson a disappointing stare. “You, Noctis, are turning into a brat.” 

“Not as bratty as the kid that tried to be mean to Prom.” 

“Noct!” 

“What?” 

Somnus asked, with concern reaching the height that Regis and Ardyn’s had been this morning. Why didn’t that teacher inform of him of this?! Nevermind telling him, Ardyn and Cor were going to hit the roof when they discovered that anyone had tried to undermind or emotionally hurt their little sunbeam child. Somnus was willing to hit the roof himself! Right. There was no point in getting angry. Somnus didn’t know the full story yet. He looked to Prom and his face had gone red. There were no tears, yet. There better not be either or Somnus was going to have this car turned around and demand something be done on the matter at once.

Because Prom refused to say anything Noctis continued. 

“This kid was being nasty towards Prom. Don’t worry I put a stop to it.” 

“Noctis.” Somnus said sternly, wanting to hear Prom’s side of events. Somnus tapped his nephew on the shoulder and in a soft voice, for him at Somnus at least, he tried to get to the bottom of whatever had happened. “Prom? What did this child say to you? Please can you tell me? I can help if you do.” 

Prompto gulped and fiddled with the zip on his bright yellow bag. What was said did upset him but he didn’t want to be reminded of it. He wanted to forget it ever happened but he knew his uncle wasn’t going to stop until he told him. In a quiet voice, not looking up at his uncle, Prom said. “They said I wasn’t a real Prince, I know that part. And… that I was adopted by a monster. And that no one cared about me…” 

“None of what was said is true. We all care about you. That child was just being a pric.. Being a nasty piece of work.” Somnus said trying to contain his anger and comfort his nephew. 

“Don’t tell my dads.” Prom begged. 

Prom didn’t want to see anyone getting into trouble for this and by the looks of it Noctis, Luke and Mars had sorted it out. He didn’t want it being brought up again. Also, even if Prom had never seen either of his dads get angry before, it was something he knew he never wanted to bear witness too. He didn’t want them to be upset either. He could deal with this by himself and Noct was there to protect him. It was all going to be okay. 

“Yeah, don’t worry grandad. I took care of it.” Noctis enforced, feeling upset he had made Prom feel uncomfortable. 

“Ummm.” Somnus muttered. 

Like hell was he going to leave this alone. He’d tell Cor about it later and see what the Marshal wanted to do with the information. Out of Cor and Ardyn, his brother-in-law was the better option to inform. 

Somnus tapped Prom again and smiled.“Hey, Prom.” 

“Yeah.” Prom said a little ashamed of himself. 

“I love you, buddy.” 

“Love you too uncle Som.” Prom smiled, holding Somnus’s arm and snuggled up to him.

* * *

“Is he really asleep?” 

Regis said, completely heartbroken as Somnus handed him over his sleeping little prince. This wasn’t fair. Noctis was meant to tell him how much he wanted to stay with him instead of going to school tomorrow. And it meant Regis was going to get less time with his and Aulea’s precious little Night Light because he was asleep. It actually really hurt the King. 

“Don’t blame me. He is your child, wake him up if you want to.” Somnus muttered, handing Regis the welcome bag and making sure Prom was still by his side. 

The King pouted, holding Noct closer to him. “Humph. Best not. I’ll let him sleep until dinner.” 

* * *

“Hello, Sunbeam!” 

“Dada! Daddy!” 

Prom beamed as his dada warped over to him and catched him in a massive hug. Prom loved it when Ardyn did that. He always liked seeing the bright pretty pink colours fill the room. He was over the moon to see his dada again after so many hours. And Ardyn was so overjoyed that he no longer felt like his heart was in his mouth. To calm himself down, Regis and Ardyn called Cor into the King’s room and forced him to do work near them. Every time the Marshal’s phone went, Ardyn and Regis nearly went into major panic mode thinking something terrible must have happened. But everything was okay. Prom was back in his arms and he couldn’t be happier to see the little sunbeam. 

“How was school mate?” Cor asked as he smiled at his son who was still caged in his husband’s arms. 

“Really good. We had a story at the end of the day. We got to play on the trikes. And we got given welcome bags.” 

“Sounds like you had fun.” Cor nudged Ardyn, in an I-told-you-so manner.

Despite the freak out that Cor had when they left Prom there, Cor knew everything was going to be okay. Than Cor got jealous of all the love and attention Ardyn was getting and held his hands out to Prom for hug. Prompto happily accepted and Ardyn had no choice but to hand over their child. After all, Cor needed love too. 

Once Prom was securely in Cor’s arms giving him a hug, he told them more about his day. “I did. My teacher is really nice and I made friends.” 

“See school isn’t that scary is it?” Cor laughed, so grateful that it had turned out like this. Because if Prom had a bad day, he was never going to hear the end of it from Ardyn. 

“Nope. Not at all.”

“I am glad you had fun, my sunbeam.” Ardyn smiled brightly, lying through his teeth. 

Now there was nothing he could do to prevent Prom going back to school if he liked it. Damn it. Ardyn took the welcome bag off of Somnus and sat at the desk in Cor’s office. Ardyn knew he was going to have to get used to this idea. In order for this to happen, he decided to ask Prom how his day had been. The sad truth was, Ardyn might not always be there to protect his little boy, but if there was anything that he could do to sort out he would bloody well try. Finding out how his day went, would allow Ardyn to achieve that. “Tell me what you’re favourite part of your day was then, my darling.” 

“Okay.” 

As Prom told Ardyn about his day Somnus got Cor’s attention. 

“Can I have a word Cor?” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Cor nodded, and the pair moved to the other side of the room. Ardyn would be able to hear them anyway, but he was currently distracted with Prom. In a whisper, Cor asked. “What’s it about?” 

“Prom and Noctis.”

* * *

Dinner time came around and surprisingly Noctis was wide awake and Somnus had decided to join them. But not surprisingly Somnus was already asleep, and Ardyn had very kindly rested his brother’s head into his food and purposely placed bits of mash into his hair. Cor decided to leave it as did Regis and because the boys were so hyper they didn’t notice what Ardyn had done to Somnus. 

“Are you two looking forward to going back tomorrow?” Regis asked, rolling his eyes at his son’s pickiness.

The King was going to give up one day. Noctis just whinged if you try to force him to eat his vegetables and got upset. In turn, Regis got upset because he caused his son’s distress. He gave into Noct far too easily. It wasn’t good but he couldn’t sit here and listen to his baby crying. So he left the prince to his own devices as he pushed all his veg into one section on his plate and ate around them. 

“Yeah. We are doing lots of painting!” Noctis said, with bits of chicken and mash in his mouth. 

“I am gonna paint a Chocobo!” Prom proclaimed, after swallowing his mouth full. 

“I am going to paint you and mummy!” 

Regis wanted to burst into tears at that. Did Noctis still remember what Aulea looked like? 

Cor saw the tears and jumped in before it became a bigger issue. 

“It is really good you are excited. Isn’t it, Ardyn? Regis?” 

“Of course it is.” Regis nodded, patting Noctis on the head while holding in the wave of emotion that had shaken him up. 

“As long as you two feel you want to go?” Ardyn said, casually throwing out the possibility that they didn’t have too. For that stunt, Ardyn got a very evil glare from his husband.

Thankfully for Ardyn, Prompto ensured that Cor didn’t clobber him by saying the exact opposite of what Ardyn wanted to hear. 

“Yeah, we have to see Luke and Mars tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, they are awesome. Not as awesome as Prom though.” Noctis happily agreed. 

That made Ardyn’s heart shatter into a million and one pieces. His baby and nephew didn’t want to stay with him… right. Ardyn was not about to cry either. Regis and Ardyn had to continue to be encouraging or Cor was going to lose it with them. With all the strength Ardyn had, he pushed down the negative thoughts swimming around his brain and said what he had too, not how he felt about the situation. However, he failed to hide the pain and hurt in his voice. 

“Okay. I am happy you two feel that way.” 

“We are all happy that you enjoy it boys.” Cor said, grateful that Prom and Noctis weren’t paying much attention to their dads. 

Regis nodded in support, as going to school would only benefit his child and the King was slowly coming around to seeing this. “Yes of course we are. But this does mean you two are going to have to have early night.” 

“YES!” Noctis screamed with delight.

* * *

When Cor, Ardyn and Prom got home, Cor offered to put Prom to bed that night so Ardyn could wallow in defeat for an extra half an hour. Ardyn did not object to the offer and went into the garden so Prom didn’t hear him sob. However, Cor only suggested this so he could talk to Prom about the incident involving the snotty child who took upon it themselves to belittle his baby. Cor was not having it and he was going be have a private word with the headteacher tomorrow morning. 

Cor tucked Prom into bed and a kissed his forehead. “Right, Prom can I ask you something?”

“Yes daddy.” Prom smiled through a yawn as he nuzzled against his Chocobo doll. 

“Uncle Somnus told me about what happened at school. I just want to tell you, that me and dada love you very much and you must ignore whatever that boy said. Because it wasn’t true. Okay?”

“Okay….” Prom nodded sadly. He didn’t really want Cor or Ardyn finding out. “The boy also said that I was adopted by a monster? Did he mean dada?” 

Cor was silent for a few seconds. It was one thing people who were emotionally matured calling Ardyn that because they understood how dangerous his husband could be. But a child? Ardyn was going to be so upset when he heard that. 

“Yes, Prom. He was talking about dada. But we know what dada is really like, don’t we? The important thing is that he loves us and our family very much.” 

“Yeah, I love dada so much.” 

“Me too. Now get some sleep. You have school in the morning.”

* * *

The next morning Noct was all ready to go with his back-pack on as he held his dad’s hand. Regis was walking him down to the entrance of the Citadel, umming and ahhing if he should go along with his son this morning. He wasn’t really meant to be in case something bad happened and he had a meeting…

Right, that sold it. He was going. And as soon as he saw Cor walking towards him he announced what was happening. 

“I am coming.” 

“Really daddy?” Noctis said in a voice filled with hope. 

“Yes, I want to see your school.” 

Cor laughed. Ardyn and Regis were so similar it was actually funny sometimes. He offered to take a Noctis bag for him. “Ardyn is going to come as well. Are you alright to sit in the middle of the boys?” 

“Yes, Cor. I may be King, and in my old age I have learnt to bite my tongue about the middle seat.” 

That made Cor laugh harder. On their trip to Accordo, Regis would have a fit if anyone tried to force him to sit in the middle. Even if it was for his own fucking protection. Instead, Cor was pushed into the middle to calm everything down. Just by the look on his King’s face, Cor knew Regis was lying. 

“Yeah, I highly doubt that, Your Majesty.” 

“Let’s go.” Noctis cheered pulling Regis towards the exit so they could see Prom and Ardyn. 

“I am coming, Noctis.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
